


The Falcon who loved the Wolf

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day high school Westeros Robb and Sansa are the most popular kids in school besides Joffrey. Sansa has a huge crush on Joffery and Robb is the best fencer in the school and has a secret that can't get out.</p><p>*****DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY THIS WAS FOR FUN AND THAT'S IT PURELY MADE OUT OF BOREDOM*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf and The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Stone was a nobody a Bastard child he had no friends and no one to care about him till now...

High school was hard and cruel and no one knew this better then Jared Stone, A lanky, pale, ginger of a boy he was a governors bastard son Jon Arryn whose step mom Lysa didn't  
want anything to do with the boy and put him into foster care. When Jared was adopted his life got even worse his adoptive parents seemed nice enough but it was his foster  
siblings two jocks that beat him and tormented him daily at home and at school. Jared closed his locker with a loud bang this morning was not a good one he woke up late had to  
walk to school and on top of that a car ran through a puddle and splashed him. Jared turned too leave just as Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya walked in he stopped staring at Robb.

 

Robb Stark was perfect tall and beautiful and very popular. He had curly brown red hair and a light beard that fit him perfectly. Robb had the most beautiful clear blue eyes that when you looked in them it was like he melted you on the spot. Robb was on the fencing team and he was very good at what he did he helped the school win a lot of championships.  
Then there was his younger sister Sansa Stark she had long red hair and blue eyes she resembled her brother in a way Jared really didn't like her he thought she was stuck up and  
spoiled. Every one knew she had a crush on Joffery Baratheon the meanest little prick there ever was he was a jock and tried to fool everyone into thinking he was good at fencing  
when he wasn't it was quite sad.

Next was the youngest Stark at the school Arya Stark she was a small girl that looked very boyish and had short brown hair and eyes too match she was a tough one that liked to beat up Gendery Water a son of a auto shop owner. Last but no least there was Jon Snow he was beautiful like Robb he had curly black hair and a light beard also. Their dad was  
Ned Stark Jon just had a different mother.

Jon was awkward around people he didn't talk much and he was bullied like Jared was. Jared turned away from them as they started  
walking in their own directions to friends or what ever when Joffery walked passed him shoving him hard into a locker. "Oops watch where your going fag" he laughed loudly and  
kept walking.

Jared was his favorite person to fuck with no matter what how big or small Joffery always had to make Jared feel down or worse about himself. Jared picked up the  
books that were knocked out of his hands when he was handed one, His eyes trailed upward and his green eyes met none other then Robb Stark's clear blue he blushed his  
breath caught in his throat Robb smiled his teeth perfectly white and straight he glanced at Joffrey who obviously saw Robb help Jared "Here, Just ignore that prick he likes too piss everyone off including me" he said with a smile and Jared  
nodded quickly still blushing as he took the book from Robb. "T-T-Thanks" he managed too get out after he had caught his breath. Robb grinned and nodded standing "No  
problem see ya in first block" He said waving and walking off.

Robb had his occasional moments of kindness to Jared he would help him out sometimes and that made life worth living. Just too see that beautiful face everyday. Well till later on in the year when he graduates but Jared didn't want to think about that. He walked too first block Peytr Baelish wasn't in the room yet he was their history teacher a sneaky looking man that looked like he didn't belong among teenagers.

As Jared walked too the back of the room a few of the guys threw paper balls at him. He heard a few fags and freak being called out at him he sighed as he sat down and Robb walked in as they kept throwing paper and pens at him. "Hey guys stop that leave him be geez" Robb said to the guys throwing paper as he glared at them he looked annoyed. "Why are you sticking up for this emo freak Stark?" they were guys from the fencing team and football team "Ya no one wants him here" Jerry said Jared opened his sketch book and started drawing the stark sigil.

"He could die and no one would notice." Another one Mark said he high fived Jerry. Robb rolled his eyes "Shut the fuck up guys were not in the 4th grade anymore besides I would notice he has more worth then you asses" he said and sat down at his desk. Jerry and Mark laughed at what Robb said making a big joke about it all. Jared shook his head at the retards and continued to draw. Jerry snatched the black book away from Jared off his desk "Ooh what's this" Jerry asked "Hey don't touch it you might get aids" Marks said. "Ew" he tossed it too Mark and they tossed it around it fell open to a drawing of Robb.

They laughed calling him faggot and stalker and freak. Jared had too get out of there as soon as possible and ran too the bathroom as Robb grabbed the book and followed after him after he said "You guys are total assholes". Jared was in the corner of the bathroom sitting on the floor silently crying wiping at his eyes he looked up seeing him and wiped his nose "What don't want to get to close might catch aids or something" he said softly one of the things his friend has said to him before.

"Shut up that's stupid .." he said and shook his head and sat next to him "I'm sorry about what they did....they're just assholes " he said and handed him the sketch book smiling warmly his eyes seem to sparkle. Jared blushed wiping at his eyes again but he smiled back softly. "They had no right to do any of that your allowed to be who you are" Robb muttered looking at the sinks as if in thought was that about? Jared wondered. Jared looked at him taking the book shock on his face "You you don't care?" he asked softly staring at him wide eyed blushing softly "I'm I'm not a stalker by the way I just" he began but stopped.

"It's okay you don't have to explain.." He said softly and stood holding out his hand "Come on...it's almost time for second period.." He said and smiled a bit. Jared smiled and took his hand his hands were big, soft and warm. He had a strong but gentle grip on Jared's hand Jared gulped blushing softly standing "Thanks Robb" he whispered and let his hand slip from his hand slowly there were tiny scars and burns on his fingers and hands.

Robb grabbed his hand again and looked at it a concerned look on his face "What are those from?" He asked softly rubbing his thumb gently over the scars. Jared's heart stopped at that moment he couldn't take it his heart raced and his skin prickled he felt light headed and his face turned beat red he almost didn't hear his question from the pounding in his ears. Jared looked down and his high disappeared as he looked at the self mutilation and abuse from others on his hands he pulled his hand away as much as he loved the feeling of his hand in Robb's.

"I..I don't wanna talk about it" He whispered looking down. "...You sure?" He asked studying his face softly frowning concern in those beautiful blue eyes but also a sadness. Jared hated that look in his eyes they should always be full of light and happiness. "No one ever cared about my well being before" he whispered softly looking away from Robb's gaze. "That's...Awful no one should go with out love, or friends, or happiness" Robb said as if witnessing this first hand.

"If you ever need someone to talk too come find me I'll be more then happy too help or lend an ear okay?" He asked smiling that happy go lucky smile. Jared blushed clearing his throat "It's fine I don't deserve it and I'll be fine" he whispered there was that sympathetic look again in those gorgeous blue eyes that look that didn't belong in them. "I won't take no for an answer now come on lets get to second block." Jared nodded blushing his heart racing. He had his first friend and Robb Stark at that today wasn't as bad as it had seemed.

 


	2. A night with the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb saves Jared from Joffrey

After school Jared was walking to the bus thinking about the exchange he had with Robb. Jared blushed his body still tingling all over he was so happy right now. He still couldn't believe he was friends with Robb Stark he was so overwhelmed and distracted he didn't notice Joffrey and Jared's two foster siblings Larry and Donald walk towards him till Joffery shoved him into Larry and Larry shoved him into the ground. "Where ya going to your boyfriend's house? He's not here to protect you now" Joffrey said as they started punching and kicking him. Jared closed his eyes wishing for it to stop he couldn't fight all three of them by hisself no way in seven hells could he do that.

 

So Jared just curled into a C shape and closed his eyes trying to cover his face and head. The beating stopped and he heard Joffrey speak. "This isn't about you Stark get out of here before we teach you a lesson too" Jared opened his eyes looking over too Robb who had a unfriendly grin almost scowl on is face. "You don't mess with my family or my friends and Jared happens to be my friend so yes you made it about me" Robb said sizing Joffrey up arms crossed he stepped closer to Joffrey.

 

"Either leave him alone or deal with me" Robb said Jon and Arya behind him. Joffery threw the first punch and Robb easily evaded it and punched Joffrey square in the nose. Jon and Arya helped beat up the Larry and Don easily it was quite amusing to see her beat Larry up and win. Joffrey ended up on the ground by a swift kick to the leg from Robb and he whimpered Robb smirked. "You'll get it just you wait you and your little boyfriend" Joffrey yelled running off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Robb, Jon, and Arya brusted out in a fit of laughter. "That was great did you see the look on that pansy's face?" Arya asked giggling. Robb walked over too Jared and clasped his hand pulling Jared too his feet.

 

"You okay not to damaged?" he asked gently sympathy in his eyes but it wasn't accompanied by sadness it was worry or caring maybe. Jared nodded blushing his face hurt Robb sighed "Look at what they did too you come on my mom can help you out" Robb said thumbing over blood that had got on his chin. Jared winced from pain "Sorry come on" he said just as Sansa stormed over "You ruined it! You ruined everything! I was suppose to go to prom with him and you ruined it!" She screeched. "I don't want you near him you hear me he's nothing but bad news and I forbid you too see him" Robb said sternly. Was he the father figure? Did he keep the house down what was the deal with that? Jared wondered to himself.

 

"Your not dad! You can't tell me what to do or who too be with!" she yelled and started to storm off when Robb grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. Sansa gasped out of shock and yanked her arm away but he kept his grip not hard enough to bruise. "You will not see him I don't care if I'm not dad you hear me it's for your own good I don't want you to get hurt." Robb said his voice gentle and reasoning. Sansa yanked her arm away successfully.

 

"He only hurts pansy faggots like him" She yelled and stormed away. "Sansa! Sansa get back here!" he yelled after her but she kept walking. Jared looked down "She's right I am am a pansy...I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag" he whispered. Robb looked at him caringly as Jon patted Jared on the back "Hey that's not true no one taught you how too fight that's all but I can" Robb said smiling brightly and placed a hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes. "You'll be beating his ass in no time" Robb chuckled and they all 4 started walking off too the Stark's house.

 

Once they got there they walked up to the door inside you could hear dogs howling and barking as Robb opened the door a big grey brownish husky wolf jumped up on him. Robb chuckled as two others ran out to greet them. "Jared this is Grey Wind, Nymeria, and Ghost" Robb said pointing too each one of the dogs. Mrs. Stark walked too the door "Robb get the dogs under control and get in the house you letting the heat out" She said "Yes mom" Robb said and they all walked into the house.

  
It was a cozy little house with a fire place it looked small from the outside but it was huge on the inside. "Shoes" she said going into the kitchen not even noticing Jared as they took off their shoes, coats, and back packs. Robb walked into the kitchen as Jon went upstairs and Arya started rough housing with a little boy "Mom this is Jared Stone" he said Jared smiled holding out his hand.

 

"It's nice too meet you Mrs. Stark you've raised a very respectful son" he said a twinkle in his eyes he felt so happy just talking about Robb. Robb elbowed him playfully but apologized right after he did it. "Thank you call me Catelyn but what happened dear?" she asked studying his face his eye now completely swollen and his split lip had dried blood on it.

 

"Come on let me get you cleaned up" she said and lead them upstairs to a hall bathroom. Guitar music could be heard rather loudly in the room next to the bathroom. Mrs.Stark pounded on the door. "Jon quit that racket right this instant" she yelled and it stopped. "I loath the day your father brought him home" she said. They walked into the bathroom and Cat got rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. "I'll be right back too get an ice pack" Cat said and left the room.

Robb got the cotton swab wet pressing it to Jared's lip he could feel the warmth of his finger tips it made him blush beat red and his gaze met Robb's he smiled chuckling softly and pulled the swab down over the cut then pulled it away replacing it with another Jared almost forgot his train of thought. "What did she mean by that?" Jared asked wincing as Robb dabbed the swab to Jared's lip.

"Dad travels a lot because of his job for Robert Baratheon and he was gone for a year and when he came back he had Jon with him" Robb said as he cleaned the cut. "Mom doesn't like Jon very much and is harder on him" Robb said softly he cared about his step brother you could tell they were close. Now Jared understood everything. Robb took the place of his father in some ways while his dad traveled and Jon was a bastard like him now he got it. "Is that why she's mean too him because he reminds him of your father mistake?" Jared asked as Robb got another cotton swab.

"There looks a whole lot better" Robb said washing his hands and then rubbing ointment on Jared's lip he could feel Robb's pulse through his thumb and he blushed again it was a steady strong beat. Robb pulled his thumb down dragging Jared's bottom lip with it slightly as Cat walked in Robb stepped back as if nothing happened which nothing really did. "Here you go sorry Bran and Rickon were fighting with Arya here you go sweetie" she said handing Jared a rag with an ice pack in it.

  
Jared placed the rag on his eye and Robb smiled "Come on let go hang out in my room" Robb said walking out of the bathroom and Jared followed. "Dinner will be done in an hour" Cat said as Robb opened to the door to his room and they walked in Jared looked around the room it was very clean and neat everything had a place. Which to be honest he would have never thought that Robb would be messier but he wasn't one too judge unless they gave him a reason to judge.

 

Jared and Robb spent the last hour talking about themselves and everything inbetween. Jared even showed him one picture that he drew after he practically asked 100 times even though it was like ten it was really hard to say no to that gorgeous man. Jared found out that Robb wore glasses but he only wore them to read and that he loved to read more then doing anything. He also learned that Robb loved classical music and didn't watch tv only movies. In return Robb found out Jared had a photographic memory and he could do just about anything if he tried and that when he drew people or anything for that matter he could do it by memory.

 

Their conversation would have been perfect if it hadn't been for Rickon, Arya and Bran running in and out chasing each other around the house with Summer, Shaggydog and Nymeria at their heels they continued talking till 8 they were all called down to dinner. Jared sat at the big round table as Robb helped set the table and then sat next Jared. Everyone got their food but Jon he got his food last. "I hope your parents know your here" Cat said Jared gulped and nodded "Yes they do" he lied not wanting to leave ever for that matter he grown too like them.

They all made small talk expect Jon who was quiet the whole time and near the end of dinner the front door opened and a man with long brown hair and a full beard walked in setting his things down. "Daddy!" Rickon yelled Bran, Arya and Rickon ran to their dad tackling him in hugs and Robb stood hugging him with one arm and backed off smiling. "Dad this is my new friend Jared Stone" Robb said as Jared stood and shook Ned's hand. "I'm Ned" he said he had a strong firm grip like Robb.

 

They all went back too eating and Ned asked Jared if he was enjoying himself and if his kids were being nice too him. Jared answered yes too both questions and Ned told him he knew Jon Arryn and he met Jared when he was just a baby and that Jared was welcomed there anytime. Around 9 him and Robb went to Robb's room and they laid on his bed again they talked till 1 in the morning Grey Wind sleeping at the bottom of the bed.  Jared felt like they were really bonding that already they were best friends in his mind Robb was already his best friend. Robb ended up falling asleep on his side facing Jared and man was that a sight to see he looked so beautiful and peaceful. 

 

Robb's lips were parted lightly and and his curls fell in his face Jared pushed Robb's hair gently out of the way he blushed as Robb smiled gently in his sleep his hand moved and landed on Jared's shoulder. Jared's heart stopped and began pounding in his chest he gulped a bit and blushed he pulled out his sketch book out to distract himself from the tightness in the PJ pants Robb let him borrow that in itself turned Jared on imagining Robb's cock right where his own was. As he drew he found if very hard to concentrate on his drawing of the Stark's. When he finally finished he ended up passing out and for the first time he didn't have nightmares or wake up crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now I hope you enjoyed it! :) Again I didn't draw the picture at the bottom.


	3. The Wolf comes out on Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months and Jared and Robb have been getting really close. But a new girl comes to the school and has eyes for Robb the only thing is Jared thinks Robb likes her back. (This is going to be the last chapter)

October, 25th, Friday. It was a few days before Jared's favorite holiday Halloween. The past few months had been almost perfect Robb between Fencing practice had been teaching him how too fight and he was getting really good but he did have a great teacher. He and Robb spent all their time together and he had stayed over at his house practically 24/7 better yet Ned had talked to his foster parents about Larry and Don and they stopped harassing him at home school was another story though. Robb walked down the hallway after 3rd block and he saw Robb leaning against a locker talking to the foreign exchange student who showed up last month. Jared narrowed his eyes he felt sick seeing them together Robb talked about her all the time almost and it wouldn't bother him as much if he hadn't fell in love with Robb so badly.

Talisa wasn't even pretty she had brown, stringy hair and ugly brown eyes too match her hair. Everything about her bothered him and he admitted he was jealous this wouldn't be happening if Jared just told him how he felt. Jared clenched his fists and walked over "Hey Robb can we walk to 4th block together?" he asked smiling Robb looked over at Jared and grinned that grin he only gave Jared and that familiar twinkle in his eyes showed up causing Jared too blush. "Sure I'll see you at the party tomorrow" he said too her and they started walking.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" Robb asked him as they walked down the hall girls glared at Jared jealous that he was always hanging out with Robb like a lost puppy. "Ya totally beautiful" Jared said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Robb confused him he did these little gestures that made Jared feel like he actually liked him more then a friend and then he would go and practically swoon over Talisa. "Hey what's wrong?" Robb asked as soon as they were in an abandoned hallway Jared leaned against the wall looking down sadly trying not to show his feelings but this was Robb and he found it hard to not show his feelings around Robb sadness, happiness, anger and he was always there for him always.

"Are you jealous of her?" Robb asked an amused tone in his voice as he grinned there was that twinkle again. "I I don't want to talk about it..." Jared said softly "You are aren't you I'm not dating her Jared" he said placing his hand on Jared's shoulder lifting his chin up with the other looking him dead in the eyes he glanced around before placing his forehead too Jared's "I don't know what I want...Will talk about it tonite your still spending the nite right" Robb whispered Jared's heart pounded his stomach flipped he could feel his warm breath on his lips and he could smell his strong amazing smelling cologne.

Jared's eyes slid half closed and his mouth fell open slightly he nodded lazily as if under a trance and those clear blue eyes bore into Jared's green ones. Jared's mouth went dry as Robb smirked pulling away and continued to walk he looked back at Jared "Come on Lune" he said chuckling Robb had started calling him Lune when he knew Jared was upset or fan girling about him.

Even though he was pretty sure Robb knew he liked him. Plus the sigil for his fathers house was a bird and a half moon so he usually ended up getting called Lune or Falcon. In return he called Robb Wolf or Winter because of his house's words and sigil. They offend teased each other at lunch and Jared would often say "Hey Winter when are you coming?" or Robb would say "Your honor isn't that high Lune" Jared thought Robb's favorite nickname was Lune sense he used that one the most. But Jared's favorite nickname for Robb was Wolf.

There were only on a few occasions where Robb and him would call each other babe or doll when Robb or him wanted each other to do something such as "Hey babe hand me that or "Be a doll and go get me this" it was all in good fun.

After school Robb sat on his bed with Jared they were playing video games for a few hours till around 9 they stopped and started talking. The conversation ended up on sexuallity Robb knew Jared was gay they had this conversation once but Robb didn't really say other then I don't know. "I wanted to tell you something" he said slowly it wasn't like Robb he was so happy or sure of him self or alway joking around.

 

"With Talisa...I really like her but I don't know I really like you too but...I wouldn't want to hurt you because everyone exspects me to be the ladies man and date every girl in the school or have sex with them...Truth is I've never even got all the way with a girl or guy" he looked up at Jared his clear blue eyes were so full of emotion like storm clouds were placed in them. Jared stared at him blushing "I like you a lot too Wolf I have even before we were friends just thought I wasn't good looking or you know girl enough I..." Jared began whispering but got cut off as he blushed as he got that lazy feeling again. 

 

Robb leaned in cupping the side of Jared's face pulling him closer forehead pressed to his "You are gorgeous and special" Robb whispered his lips brushed against Jared's as he spoke. Jared made a slight high pitched noise and his face lit up he gulped. Robb pressed his lips too Jared's every so slowly and Jared felt like he would die he moaned into the kiss as his skin tingled it got so hard too breath and he closed his eyes seeing stars in the blackness.

 

  
Robb pulled away again slowly lingering there his thumb on the corner of Jared's mouth. "Your lips are so warm" he said as he pushed Jared back on the bed and started to make out with him the perfect amount of tongue, teeth, and lips. The kiss was warm and sweet not wet or sloppy he defiantly knew what he was doing. 

Robb's hand slipped under Jared's shirt and he couldn't help but push up into Robb with his groin they both moaned softly into the kiss and Robb rolled his hips down as the pressure in their pants grew. Jared was panting already and as Robb started kissing his neck he started grinding faster breathing hard.

"Wait wait" Jared panted out wanting too get in a better angle and Robb wrapped Jared's legs around his waist grinding into his ass. "Fuck" Jared whispered biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes as he grabbed Robb pulling him into another hot kiss. The front of his pants were getting wet with pre cum Robb smirked and stopped his movement and sat up.

  
Jared panted "Wha what?" he asked opening his eyes and sitting up "Take off your pants" he said glancing at the clock it was now 11 "It's probably because I'm really horny but I wanna see you touch yourself" he whispered softly Jared moved so he was leaning on the pillows he was perfectly fine with that. "Fine but you have too" 

in a few minutes they both had their pants off after Robb locked his door just in case. Jared stroked his aching hard cock a few times he looked over at Robb who was doing the same his thumb swiping over his head taking pre cum with it. Jared's breath caught in his throat as he moaned softly.

Robb opened his eyes watching Jared smirking a bit as he continued stroking himself Jared bucked his hips rolling them upward he froze as he felt Robb's big warm hand around his cock and he almost spilled over and as Robb began moving his hand covered in his own pre cum up and down his cock.

Jared thrusted up fucking his hand gasping and moaning softly a few more hard warm strokes he felt a tight hot feeling in his stomach a shiver went down his body spine to toes and he was coming with a groan and a shudder of "W W W" and "R R R" his skin tingled and burned as he saw stars he inhaled gulps of breath. He opened his eyes once he was finished ridding out his orgasm and looked over at Robb who was still hard as a rock and pumping his own cock slow and teasingly. Jared smirked "Pay backs a bitch" he thought and slicked up his two fingers with cum and spit.

When Robb's eyes were closed and he slipped one finger inside Robb's hole causing Robb to gasp and arch up eyes wide he grinned and pushed down and back up on Jared's finger as he pumped his cock faster Jared added another finger and went farther up and harder hitting Robb's prostate over and over causing Robb to moan loudly a little too loud as he went faster on his cock and on Jared's fingers. A few more minutes and Robb was shaking and gasping for air cum spilling out hitting his chest and stomach a huge grin on his face. Robb watched as Jared licked the cum off him and damn did he taste good sweet and salty Jared smirked heart racing blushing beat red.

Jared woke with a gasp covered in sweat panting his pants soaking wet and sticky. He must have fallen asleep after him and Robb were making out he sighed slightly disappointed. Robb moved laying on his stomach he wrapped his arm around Jared and pulled him close snuggling into him head on his chest his other arm under him in a hug. Jared smiled widely face flushed heart racing he giggled softly as he slipped back into sleep.

 

The next day before the Halloween party they were goofing around wrestling as they got ready laughing not really caring if they weren't acting their ages. "Oh come on" Jared squealed with laughter as Robb tickled him. Robb was dressed as a king from winter and Jared a knight earlier from their favorite book. "Nope not till you say it" Robb said laughing as he continued to tickle him. "I'm ah! I'm handsome" he said through laughter. Robb stopped and chuckled sitting up "See was that so hard?" he said grinning and placed a kiss on his boyfriend. 

 

"I will not allow anyone I'm dating guy or girl to degrade themselves when their perfect" Robb said cupping Jared's cheek running a hand threw threw the now messy ginger curls. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment just looking and he pressed another kiss too Jared's lips and pulled away to finish getting ready. Jared drew a picture of Robb with his sword drawn. "Last night when you woke up" Robb began "You noticed that?" Jared said blushing deeply remembering his dream "How could I not my leg was over your crotch man that must have been one hells of a dream" Robb said teasing. Jared finished the picture and blushed deeply as Sansa walked in "Come on guys the party starts soon" she said rolling her eyes she was dressed as a princess her hair all braided up. Jon stood behind her dressed as Crow from the movie The Crow.

 

When they got to the party Sansa went over to Joffrey who was dressed like a king red and gold outfit and a stag crown.  They all hung out for about an hour before Jared said "Hey I'm gunna get a water bottle" Robb smiled warmly at him "K Lune bring me one" Jared blushed and nodded and walked over to where the drinks were as Talisa walked over to Robb dressed as a nurse. When Jared got back he saw Robb and Talisa on the couch looking way too comfortable for his liking touching her leg and arm. He narrowed his eyes rage flowing through his vains. Jared didn't like losing people and he deffinatly did not share his boyfriends and he viewed her as a threat.

 

As he headed to them Joffrey stopped him "Hey fag who invited you?" The prick asked Jared did not have time for this shit "Get out of my way now" Jared said clenching his teeth. "What did you say you little faggot get the fuck out of my party" Joffrey said "Before I make you" Jared growled lowly getting reall sick of him and he punched him square in the nose. "I said move" He spat out and stormed passed him "Robb get Sansa this party sucks" He ordered his voice harsh and low. Robb stood "I'll see you at school Sansa come on" Sansa was by Joffrey "Get out of my house!" he yelled at them as Robb grabbed Sansa and Jon followed them "Woah what's going on Lune?" Robb asked as they passed Joffrey and went out the door and too Robb's black truck.

Jared didn't say anything else and just sat in the back Jon in the passenger seat Sansa next to Jared pouting. When they got back to the Stark's house Robb followed after Jared who was moving quuickly up too Robb's bathroom. Jared sat on the toilet seat rolled up his sleeves looking at the scars on his arms he hadn't cut since Robb caught him a month back around the time Talisa came too school. 

 

Robb was so angery at him that he grabbed the razor and threatened to tell Ned if he didn't stop Jared was so ashamed and beat up on the inside that he started crying and Robb just held him on the bathroom floor crying with him he told him Jon did the samething and that he tries to help him when he starts doing it again. Jared looked up when Robb knocked on the door "Falcon what's wrong? Your wolf is worried" he whispered through the door. "What happened at the party? Did Joffrey do something?" he asked softly "Open the door...please? I wanna see your beautiful face" Robb said a hurt tone in his voice. Jared sighed and got up opening the door and Robb walked in.

 

"You'll leave me for her won't you you like her of course you do why wouldn't you?" Jared asked sitting back down Robb grinned laughing that shocked Jared and it also made him angery. "Oh Lune your so stupid" Robb laughed out "I don't like her that much and I'm not an ass I'm not going to leave you for a girl after one day I don't hate you that much she was just being like all the other girls that like me being touchy and I had to put up a act so know one knows I like guys" he said smiling and pulled him onto his lap hugging him tightly.

 

"Besides if I did date a girl it would just be a cover up if people started to talk I haven't dating anyone since the beginning of eleventh grade" he said kissing Jared's neck and looked into his eyes deeply clear melting effect feeling lazy again Jared smiled leaning into him. "Your right I was just jealous" he whispered "You have no reason to be jealous I won't leave you" he whispered kissing his ear and smirked "I'll make it up too you" he whispered pulling him too his feet and got on his knees. "What are you doing?" Jared asked staring at him eyes half closed. "Oh nothing I just want to taste you" he mummered looking up at him as he pulled down Jared's pants.

 

Jared gasped as he felt Robb's mouth around his rapidly harding cock his around the tip as he sucked him his mouth was big and warm. Jared pushed into Robb's mouth gasping and moaning softly as Robb sucked and licked the sides of his cock with long practiced licks. "Mmmmmm gods wolf" he muttered and the sucking got harder and Jared bucked his hips as he goes down deeper licking and sucking till he's got all of Jared into his mouth shuddering and moaning as he rubs himself through his pants.

 

Jared starts panting and moaning as he thrusts his hips back and forth, fucking Robb's mouth as he tugged on his hair and pulling his head closer between his legs his knees shook a bit as he started to lose his balance Robb slipped his hand in his pants stroking himself moaning Jared thrusted faster and harder his head fell back the pressure was amazing his legs gave out as he came as Robb swallowed around Jared's cock as he also came. Jared fell back his ass falling onto the edge of the tub. Robb got up wiping his mouth both of them grinning like fools.

 

"You've done that before" Jared panted out as he got out of his costume and so did Robb putting on boxers. "Ya my uh friend Theon Greyjoy before he left to Pkye around when I was 15 he was my first" Robb said blushing. Jared smiled softly "I've never been with a guy but I have been with a girl when I was 15...nothing happened couldn't get hard..." he said as he laid on the bed smiling "Well till I got home and was looking through my foster mom's playgirls..." Robb scoffed laughing as he laid next too him he snuggled into him smiling gently turning on a movie.

 

Halloween came rather quickly Robb was helping his brothers carve pumpkins and get into their costumes. Jared was helping cat get the candy and decorations Jon, Robb and him would be taking Rickon, Arya and Bran trick or treating. At around 8 they headed out Bran was spiderman Arya a warrior and Rickon was robinhood. Jared held hands with Robb as they waited for them Jared laid his head on Robb's shoulder swinging their arms. Robb kissed the top of Jared's hand and nuzzled it with his nose. "Wolf..." he said embaressed blushing smiling Robb had on werewolf fangs, yellow contacts and wofl ears and tail. Grey Wind followed them as they continued house to house. Around 10 they got back to the house and were told they were going to a hunted farm at their cousins.

 

Robb,  Jared, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Gendry and Rickon were sitting around a fire pit in their halloween costumes eating candy and making smores. Ned and Cat were talking to the hayride coachmen they were at a hunted farm and it was a lot of fun. Soon the Stark's were in the back of the hay wagon talking and huddled under blankets. Bran, and Jon were under a blanket in the corner Sansa and Arya were in the front Gendry infront of Arya teasing her and she flicked him laughing. Rickon was with Cat and Ned up front.

Robb was in the other corner a blanket wrapped around him and Jared. Jared looked up at the sky smiling as Robb kissed his head gently pulling him closer. His family already knew they were dating he didn't care if they knew his mom didn't like it at all but his dad was happy for him. Sansa thought it was gross Rickon and Bran didn't care and were happy for them and Arya thought it was hilarious. Jon on the other hand didn't care he was bi himself.

Today was a perfect day as it always was when he was around the Stark's he wished they were his family he thought Robb was so lucky to have such a great family and as he fell asleep in Robb's arms he smiled and mumered "I love you guys" only to hear Robb say "We love you too Lune"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya guys go enjoy! Drop a review please I had too make it hot and steamy plus it's fun to do that ;) It's rated explicit for a reason...


	4. Wolf in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Robb has a surprise coming to him

Jared stood on the top of the ladder putting the star on the tree in the family living room today was Christmas Eve and after Robb was done helping decorating the tree he was going to take Jared to the ice rink down the road. Jared got down off the ladder brushing pine needles off his black sweater with a white Dire wolf head on it Catelyn had made him a sweater along with the rest of her kids all but Jon. In the passed few months Jon almost killed himself if it wasn't for Jared he would have hung himself to much pent up anger and sadness but things turned around and he had got into a band and was dating the lead singer and again the only problem that bugged Cat amoung other things was he was dating a guy like Robb. Which she didn't take as lightly too as she did with Robb. Which Jared thought made no since besides the fact that he basically lives with the guy and is never home. Jared thought Cat would be glad about that but the more help the better.

 

Robb smirked picking a needle off Jared that he missed and kissed his nose which caused Jared to crinkle it giggling softly. "Come on lets get you to the ice rink" Robb said laughing as the front door opened and Jon walked in with Derek. Robb looked at Jon and shook his head disappointed in him. "Fuck it's cold out there" Derek said rubbing his hands together he looked like a rock star or Adam Lambert either way he was hot. Spikey emo black hair crystal green eyes lip gloss and ripped jeans, black skull shirt and a leather jacket. "Maybe you should have pants on with out holes in them genius" Jared remarked laughing. Derek just flipped him off as he took off his boots as did Jon. "Oh your home" Sansa said as she walked up the steps to her room probably to talk about absolutely nothing with Joffrey.

 

See she had been dating him for awhile now and she was already showing marks on her skin even though Robb knew it was him she continued to denie it so he beat the shit out of Joffrey really bad broke his nose and a few ribs and Robb got exspelled for a week. Jon sighed "Come on I have too help my mom with Rickon and Bran" he said nodding to Robb as he walked into the kitchen with Derek. "Ready?" Robb asked as he wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulders as they went out to his truck he opened the door for Jared "After you M'Lady" he said bowing as he laughed. "Why thank you kind ser" Jared said teasing both of them kidding around. Jared sat next to Robb as he turned over the engine the song Coming Clean by GreenDay played and started singing too it one of his favorite songs by them.

 

  
Seventeen and strung out on confusion  
Trapped inside a roll of disillusion  
I found out what it takes to be a man  
Well, Mom and Dad will never understand

  
After the song was over they pulled up to the rink and Robb helped Jared out even if he didn't need it. They got too the ice rink and Robb got two pairs of ice skates. Jared sat down on a bench and took off his shoes and put on the ice skates. "They don't feel tight enough" he muttered retying them for the 5th time. "Oh for the love of the gods we don't have all nite Lune here" Robb chuckled putting Jared's foot on his knee tying the skate for him and then did the other one both really tight. "There better?" he asked smiling their eyes meeting.

"Ya" he said trailing off as he stared into his eyes he leaned in pressing their foreheads together before sharing a tender kiss as long as no one from school saw Robb was fine with it. "Come on before I make you drunk off my kisses...again" Robb said chuckling as Jared shoved him playfully. They both got on to the ice Jared had never been ice skating before and he kept falling well almost Robb kept catching him over and over about an hour later he was getting pretty good. Robb stood behind him as they skated hands in his. 

 

"Your getting better Lune" he said too him smiling those clear blue eyes sparkling. "Only because I have a sexy teacher" he said looking at Robb they weren't paying attention and ran into two people. "Ow what the hell watch were your going" the guy with jacked up teeth short brown hair and blue eyes said he kinda looked like Robb. The girl he helped stand looked like the guy so Jared asumed they were related. "Seven be damned Theon fucking Greyjoy is that you?" 

 

Wait THAT Theon? Jared stared as they hugged a brotherly hug "Man what are you doing in Winterfell? I thought you moved to Pyke?" Robb said "I came too vist this is my sister Asha" he said smiling as they got off the ice Jared stood there like what the fuck his arms crossed. Robb and Theon chatted away. Jared got off the ice his good mood ruined and he took off his skates and went too the car too think feeling like a third wheel or something.  

 

About ten minutes later Jared was pouting but to stubborn to go back to them. Robb walked up to the window and tapped the glass. Jared turned his head the other way. Robb tapped agian and steamed up the window and wrote Falcon come out and fly with me please? I love you. backwards. Jared groaned and gave up he was just too damn adorable to be mad at for long.

 

Jared got out of the car and hugged him Robb slipped his hands in Jared's jean back pockets. "Lune your so jealous" he said kissing him softly "Theon left he had something he had to do but I invited him too Christmas dinner" Robb said as Jared groaned leaning his head against Robb's chin "Ugh why' he whined "Because he wants too meet you to rough you up a bit" Robb teased.

 

Jared chuckled softly and pressed his nose too Robb's "Come on" Robb said taking his hand as they walked to the park near by the rink and they walked hand in hand looking up at the stars they got too and bench looking up at the stars Jared in Robb's lap so he didn't get an ass full of snow. "Do you see that one isn't it beautiful it's the brightest the one next to the moon?" Robb asked kissing Jared's neck.

 

"Ya mmm" Jared moaned his kisses always made him horny.They had been dating for 5 months already and they had only done a few things mainly oral, anal fingering, or hand jobs. Jared wanted to do more but he also respected Robb's feelings Robb wanted to do something special when the time was right and he said he was plaining something for them but he wouldn't tell him what or when.

 

"That I call Lune" Robb whispered in his ear as he threaded their fingers together staring up at the stars cuddling.

 

Christamas day was crazy Rickon and Bran were bouncing around as they opened their presents. Bran got a toy bow, Arya got a sword, Robb got a black cloak with fur neck linning, Sansa a new dress and neck lace and Rickon got a sling shot. Jared got a small box and he opened it. Inside was a class ring with a wolf head on the band year and a wolf running the gem stone a shappire it was attached to a chain that Robb slipped over his head as Jared tackled him practically.

 

 A few hours later Theon had came over for dinner and as Theon hugged Robb they were standing over mistletoe and Arya screamed "Mistletoe! Kiss" Theon looked at Robb and shrugged like eh what ever but it was not what ever and Jared crossed his arms that fimilar feeling creeping up he hated getting jealous but Robb was so damn important to him he was so in love with him and he never wanted too lose him. 

 

As the kiss broke Robb looked at Theon grining that sparkle in his eyes. Jared glared if looks could kill Theon would be dead. Theon walked over to Jared and held out his hand to shake. Jared stood there nose up turned "Nice too meet you too" Theon muttered and Robb sighed a sympathetic look in them he understood why Jared was so jealous he had every right too be with everthing taken from him when he was a kid and he was abused he just didn't want to get hurt anymore.

 

Theon and Robb sat on the couch talking as Jared sat by the fire drawing and Theon tried to get to know Jared but he wouldn't have anything to do with him. Around 9 30 Robb got up with Theon and they left the room as Gendry ran by chasing Arya laughing. They were gone for a few minutes so Jared got up looking for them. Jared got too Robb's room as Jon was in his room playing his guitar and Derek was singing.

 

Jared leaned against the door and hear Theon say "Why is he so cold he's being a jealous bitch didn't know he didn't have a cock" Theon muttered "Don't be an ass..He's just had a rough life..." Robb said  "So did I you don't see me getting jealous over you not that I would bu that's not the point no wonder you call him Lune" Theon said "Theon shut up...I can't blame him it gets too much at times but I love him Theon a lot and I wan't your aproval" Robb said "I don't care he's a bitch but what ever as long as your happy then cool" Theon said as Robb opened the door

 

Jared's heart sunk at the words he heard and tears spilled over his cheeks "Lune" Robb said "Damn it Theon" Robb said pulling Jared too him as he cried "Hey I was leaving anyways" Theon said "Hit me up some time you know my number" he said as he walked down the hall. Jared leaned into Robb as he sobbed Robb was kneeling on the ground. "Shh it's ok shhh" he said stroking his hair.

 

"Is it t t t true?" he asked him through sobs "Your sick o o of me" he sobbed out "No shhh I'd never be sick of you baby shhh it's ok I I just get a bit mad when you get like that but I get it ok I get it so hush don't cry Lune" he said wipping at Jared's tears and kissing him holding Jared's head between his hands as he pressed his forehead to Jared's.

 

"I love you so much my little Lune Falcon" he said softly rubbing his thumbs in circles on Jared's temples. "I love you too" he said staring into Robb's eyes calming down and relaxing against him as they kissed. Robb sliped his tongue into Jared's mouth their kiss sloppy but passionate and Jared's heart raced as he forgot everything in that kiss yup Robb had that effect on him he wished he could kiss him forever. 

 

At dinner everything was pretty calm but Sansa kept texting Rickon kept feeding Shaggy Jon stared at Derek the whole time and Arya and Gendry kept goofing off "Gendry stop it" Arya said "As you wish M'Lady" Gendry said back as Arya hit him "That's not very lady like" he replied "Gendry stop" she said angery "As my lady commands" he said chuckling as Arya got up chasing him outside into the snow tackling him Rickon, Bran and the dogs followed after them. "Well dinners ruined" Cat said as Robb got his cloak on and Jared ran outside with them Greywind following Robb they stood next to eachother Jared was diffanityly drawing that. He fell back into the snow as Robb tackled him into the snow they both laughing. 

 

Robb's eyes meet Jared's and they sparkled he moved back Jared's bangs and smilled wider his hot breath hitting his cold face "I love you your the world too me I won't leave you behind I swear" he whispered before he kissed him. "After this were going inside and taking a shower" Jared said "Oh shut up and kiss me" Robb teased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go next update will probably be soon maybe lol This story takes my time up too much. Also I like the whole class ring thing most this story is based off me and my boyfriend's relationship I'm such a girl sometimes lol


	5. The Wolf and The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is New Year's

How did it come to this? Jared was at a New Year's party and Talisa was all over Robb he said it was for appearances that he was dating her for a cover up sense Sansa told them that Joffrey started spreading shit around so he had to have a girlfriend. Jared didn't get why it was so important whether or not anyone knew his sexuality. But Jared had to deal with it he loved Robb and it's not like he ever did anything with Talisa anyways. Robb told him that he thought the idea of sex with her was disgusting and that he wouldn't do anything imitate with her it was more for school anyways. Jon found out what Robb did and punched him in the face calling him an idiot and that Jared didn't deserve that.

Jared had to pull Jon off he was just so mad and Jared didn't understand why. After Jon left Robb broke down crying saying he didn't mean to hurt him and that Jon was right. But Jared said he loved Robb and that he could deal with it. So now here he was watching them drinking his bottle of water. Arya walked over with Gendry he was always so shy around her and put up with everything she did to him they were so cute together.

"My brothers a retard" she said as Jared looked at her "He really doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like you" Arya said "I'll beat him up for you" she added Jared smiled he always liked Arya it was Sansa he wasn't a fan of. "No I'll be fine thanks anyways" he said softly smiling at her. She shrugged "Suit yourself come on bull" she said and walked away Gendry at her heels.

Sansa was also at the party a few days ago Sansa came home with a black eye and Robb went and found Joffrey and beat the shit out of him and said if he ever touched his sister again he would break every bone in his body. Sansa was not happy about that. Jared went outside to get air he wished they were with the Stark's right now. Ned would have talked to Robb but he was gone on business again and wouldn't be back till later.

Talisa sat on Robb's lap and Crow sighed he didn't want to watch this anymore so he went outside Jon saw him leave and walked by Robb and smacked him upside the head and he followed Jared. Robb rubbed his head glaring and got up excusing himself and walking outside. Jon was crouching infront of Jared looking up at him as they talked quietly. Robb watched as Jon stood up and hugged him tightly "Come on let's leave" Jon said going to go inside when Robb cleared his throat.

 

"Jon go to the car take Arya and Sansa with you ok" he said and walked over too Jared "Hey you ok?" he asked softly Jared sighed "It's fine I'm okay let's just go home" he said softly and walked away from him. Robb scratched his beard and walked too his car after saying  bye to Talisa. The ride back to the Stark's house was quiet and seemed to take forever. When they got out of the car they went inside it was around 11:30 and Cat was siting on the couch watching  Dick Clarks rockin eve. 

"Oh your back hello kids" she said smiling Arya and Sansa went to their rooms and Jon went to pet Ghost. Crow followed Robb upstairs to his bed room and he sat at his desk fingers folded into them he had this glare in his eyes but he was glaring at the wall. Jared kinda thought it was hot broody Robb "What's wrong" he asked "Why are you mad at me?" Robb asked him standing Jared looked at him as he walked closer. 

 

"Is this about Talisa?" he asked grabbing the back of Jared's head gently looking deep into his eyes. "I don't love her or even like her I told you" he said softly "Why can't you tell her your not into girls" he asked "I did" Robb muttered Jared stared "Wait you did?" he asked Robb nodded "She said it was okay and she kinda figured it out at Halloween" he said softly and grabbed Jared by the waist. 

 

"Besides I can never keep my hands off you" he said before kissing him slow and sweet swipping his tonuge across his bottom lip to get entrance to Jared's mouth. Jared let him explore his mouth as he guided them too the bed and they both got on trying to undress as they kissed which was harder then it seemed.

 

Robb rubbed his hands all over Jared's skin after their clothes were off soft delicate strokes. "You mmm sure you want to do this" Jared asked but gasped as Robb ran his fingertips over Jared's swollen head. Jared was hot and heavy as Robb ran his thumb over the pulsing undervain of his cock. Jared closed his eyes moaning arching up pre cum spilling out and Robb used that and the lube in his drawer for Jared's entrance and slipped a finger inside.

 

Jared arched up pushing the finger in deeper and he practically drooled when Robb hit that sweet spot and he added another finger stretching him a bit before lubing his cock up and slidding into Jared slowly. Jared loved the feeling of being full and as Robb got all the way in he gasped as he hit his prostate again. Robb slowly began to rock in and out picking up speed and Jared moaned softly trying to be quiet but it was just so damn hard and the way Robb pulsed and was hot inside him felt so amazing.

 

Robb picked up speed and groaned himself he went faster and harder moving Jared up and down the bed a bit the only noise that could be heard was sweaty skin on skin and the soft controled moans of the two boys. After a little more thrusting Robb gasped his thrusting became rapid and frantic. Robb groaned into Jared's shoulder moaning loudly as hot, sticky cum poured out into Jared. Jared groaned curling his toes heat rose in his belly and his cock throbbed and tingled as cum spilled out hitting Robb's chest.

 

Jared grinned panting stroking Robb's auburn curls as Robb laid on top of Crow also panting. "That was amazing" he muttered into Jared's ear as he slid out slowly. "Your not a virgin are you" he asked laying back down "No I do use dildos" Jared said chuckling Robb blushed "That's pretty hot" he said chuckling and looked at the clock. "It's midnight...happy new year" he said softly smiling as he yawned and nuzzled him. Jared kissed his cheek closing his eyes his new year's resolution will be too stay with Robb and forgive him.

* * *

Years later Robb and Jared would move to Canada in a huge house where they would have two huskies a red one named winter and a black one named crow, they also had a tux cat named kallie. They lived happily ever after Robb became a lawyer and Jared was a landscaper. Arya and Gendry got married Sansa ended up alone and in a psych ward due to the death of Jofferey, Bran became a famous athlete, Jon ended up marrying his 2nd cousin Arrei Stark, and Rickon well who cares about him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end yaaaaay happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now I know it sucks and is stupid but if you like it could you comment I'll post more. :) P.S didn't draw the pic although I have a Robb Stark drawing in my sketch book just not this one lol That's what the drawing in Jared's book was.


End file.
